Rumors Says That
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca knew her beloved Lord is from Sistina, and hearing rumors about men who are born and raised there made her insecure and jealous. It's just rumors right?


Title: Rumors Says That

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

(A/N: Sistina is based off Italy as it pointed on one of my sources, and expect that Theo's language and traits are like Italian in short he is one. And that is why the jokes about him being smooth with Siluca applies)

* * *

Villar Constance Earl of Altirk is thankful to his right hand man and good friend Theo Cornaro since he is translating his mother tongue language to him after having an exchange to a merchant from his home country, Villar is choosing something for his beloved head mage while Siluca and the other three mages followed them.

"Is it just me or the girls are attracted on his accent?" Helga asked Siluca looking at the girls eying Theo, Villar heard it and snorted.

"Rumors has it that men from Sistina are such womanizer too" after hearing that from Colleen, poor Siluca looked horrified and Laura noticed her expression, she secretly mused at her junior who had been showing interest at her Lord.

After Theo ended speaking with the man, he handed Villar the pendant, " _Thank you"_ Theo's accent mixed with his language plus his smiling face made the girls from the stool giggle.

Siluca frowned and Theo did not miss to notice, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you tired?" one inquiry after another bombarded her, her heart skipped hearing his concern not noticing the women.

"I-I'm fine" she blushed and he gave her his coat knowing she hated the uniform she is asked to wear for Villar.

Villar mused and shook his head and headed to another place to get Theo used in life in Altirk.

Laura and Colleen rolled their eyes seeing how Theo fusses over his Mage.

* * *

The next day, Siluca who's busy with the preparation for her senior's birthday, however as she is bothered about the thing that Colleen said few days ago she felt upset and since she can't find her contracted Lord she has a strong feeling that what it was true.

"If you are looking for Lord Theo, he is in the kitchen" her footman piped in with amusement although he had to hide it.

She walked fast seeing what her Lord is doing only to find him in his white inner shirt, sleeves folded up to his elbow, a wooden spoon on hand and professionally tossing the pan with what he's cooking.

"Oh! Good timing!" said by Theo with his bright smile, the cooks and kitchen people mused at the young Lord, Siluca blinked surprised, she knew Theo likes to cook, she sometimes finds him cooking outdoor with his pocket knife and some of his camping tins he brings when he travel and she also know his cooking is to die for. So she excitedly went to him.

Like he would usually do, he held up his wooden spoon and let her taste his dish, putting his other hand under the spoon to catch any food that falls, Siluca tasted it and her eyes sparkled, she cooted closer to him without realizing and kept on eating while he chuckled and fed her, he transferred it in two plates when they were about to eat, Colleen, Laura and Helga cleared their throat and saw the two eating, they haven't dug in yet when Laura raised her eye brow.

Theo chuckled, "You guy can taste it, I'll share with Siluca" Siluca is used on sharing with him since Moreno and Lassic would at times catch them eating whenever Theo cooks.

"Laura was about to say something when Colleen, "Don't mind if I do!" she then grabbed Theo's fork and started digging on the food, she squealed having her first bite.

"Is it that good?" Helga mused at her colleague.

"TASTE IT!" demanded by the shorter Mage.

Laura rolled her eyes and joined in, Siluca put up her fork to let her cook have his own cooking, the three plus the Kitchen staff and chef mused having the two to have an indirect kiss with what they are doing.

Suddenly Margaret came in clearing her throat and the thee Mage looked at her with sparkly eyes, holding up the plate asking to join in, she sighed and let it pass and tasted the food, until she gave in and ate more.

Until the head chef chuckled, "Only men in Sistina can give me a run for my money, perhaps you are from that place my Lord?" he asked and Theo chuckled.

"I'm a native of Marza" after he told that.

"My father is from Marza as well" the lady chef giggled, "My mother used to say, as she believed in the rumor that Men from Sistina are great cook and can smooth women in one hit" after That Siluca again frowned after remembering Theo got the four other mages to happily eat his food when he laughed.

"I can't deny my Father and the guys there are great cooks, I learned from ayoung age, but hoarding women is a big lie" he told with laughter.

"You'll be surprised how stick to one I am" he admitted and looked at Siluca.

"We can all see that" everyone gave them a playful look.

After they finished, "You're going to work again?" asked Theo and Siluca nodded.

"Just don't exhaust yourself, alright?" he gave her a weak smile showing his concern.

After she left joining the four mages who had been teasing her, "You know my Lord you are not being subtle" said by the lady head chef.

"I want even trying to" he told.

"I guess men from Sistina is also smoother than we thought?" she mused.

"You think so? Because it just comes out naturally, besides I think she get's the hint I love her"

"If she hears it, she'll cry from happiness" she giggled, "So where you up to?" she asked since he is cleaning up his folding pocket knife.

Heading out by the lake, I'll carve some things or make anything, I'm getting rusty" he told and went off.

"I guess rumors about men there being the biggest romanticist are true" snorted by the Chef and the female staff giggled.

"I should ask him some few advice in regards to that" one of the male Chef pointed and they all laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Are you still doubting your beloved Lord?" asked Margaret to her youngest charge.

"Not anymore…" she smiled shyly, "Thank you Senior Margaret" she told, "For comforting me yesterday" she thanked her.

"I was like you, Lord Villar is like Lord Theo except yours can cook, the last time Lord Villar made me something it almost burned the kitchen" she giggled.

"He did not?!" Siluca can't believe her senior.

"Oh yes he did… and out of love I just ate his burnt cooking" she wheezed at the memory.

"I guess I'm glad Lord Theo can cook" she sighed.

* * *

Back to Theo, "Say… can you teach me how to cook?" Villar asked out of nowhere which made Theo blink twice at him.

Theo who's carving a tiny cat figure from a thick branch he found which he made as a quill holder for Siluca, he will later give it to her as a gift.

"I burned the kitchen when I cooked for Margaret, and I want to make her something which is not burnt, can you?" with that Theo nodded and gave him a pat sympathizing with the burn kitchen.

~END~


End file.
